Natsu Uzumaki: Fire Dragon Jinchuriki
by SpawnoftheVampireQueen
Summary: Summary: When Natsu learns the identity of his biological parents, he sets out to find them. But he only finds a man with yellow hair, his brother... Natsu X Wendy, Naruto X Hinata. Rated M for a reason. (A/N: I accidentally made the title of the first chapter, the title of the story. It's fixed now.)


Natsu Uzumaki: Fire Dragon Jinchuriki

Summary: When Natsu learns the identity of his biological parents, he sets out to find them. But he only finds a man with yellow hair, his brother... Natsu X Wendy, Naruto X Hinata. Rated M for a reason.

Chapter 1 - Journey to Ancient Lands

"Mail's here!" Happy shouted, bursting into the guild hall with a basket filled with mismatch letters and boxes. Sometimes, beacause of his size, I forget how strong he is. Once the crowd got done grabbing the postage that they expected, Cana read out loud who the rest of the mail was for.

"Subscription of Busty Asian Beauties for Makarov Dreyr!" The magazine seemed to disapear from Cana's outstretched hand, and a door shut loudly upstairs a second later. I guess Gramps wants some alone time...

"A package for Grey Fullbuster!" Grey reached to Cana from two seats away with a suprised look on his face and opened it up.

"Oh yeah! Its my birthday!" He recieved birthday geetings and "spur of the moment" gifts from several guild members. I have his present behind the bar, I'll give it to him later. I was just about to return to the feast that Happy and I had caught the earlier day at the river, when Cana shouted.

"A letter for Natsu... Uzumaki..?" Happy flew over and grabbed the letter for me, returning to the table with an average look on his face. Which bothered me because A) I don't ever get letters. And B) They addressed it to me but with a wrong last name.

I opened the letter quickly, noteing the presence of a few people/exceed standing/hovering over my shoulder.

_Natsu,_

_ Im not sure how to write this letter... but Im going to attempt to with as much clearity as possible! My name is Naruto Uzumaki, the Seventh Hokage of Konohagakure, in the Land of Fire. I was looking through all of my fathers' personal files, and I found an entire box that was dedicated to...well...you!_

_ It seems that my mother and father, are also yours, making the two of us... brothers. Im sad to inform you that both of my and your parents are deceased, they died on the day of my birth due to an incident with Kurama, the Nine Tailed Fox of whom I have no idea if you have ever even heard of. Anyway, I do wish to meet you and introduce you to my family. _

_Sincerly, Naruto Uzumaki_

_P.S: If it is an issue, I would have no problem with paying for your travel expencess._

"Woah..." Was all I could say, my mouth gapped in amazement. I guess that means I have to stop calling Igneel my father. If he's telling the truth. But who would lie about something like that. The Land of Fire isn't that far away! I could make it there in... two days, if Happy can fly at Max Speed for a few hundred thousand miles.

"Natsu... are you gonna go?" Lucy asked from behind me.

"Definatly!" I turned to Happy.

"Aye Sir!"

"Hey, Gramps!" I shouted to the second floor. A moment later the door opened and a small hat was made visible from above the guard rail. "I have to go out of town on some personal buisness! Do you have any S-Class missions in the Land of Fire?"

"The Land of Fire! What could you possible need to do in the Aincient Lands?"

"Im going to meet my brother!" A moment passed as he decided if I I was allowed to go or not.

"Fine." He mummbled. "Let me get the missions... Theres three. No, four missions out that way."

An hour later, Happy, Carla, Wendy, and I were all packed and ready to go. Gramps insisted on me bringing a partner along and Wendy was the first to ask to go with. It seems that Wendy was raised (partailly) in the Land of Stone by Grandine. Happy and Carla flew us toward the Land of Fire at Max Speed but got tired once we got to the coast of the Arashi Ocean.

"We're... gonna have to stop soon...Natsu!" Happy shouted over the raging winds.

"Alright! Whenever your ready!" Immediatly we began desending onto the small town of Gabro.

"We can stay there." Wendy sugested, pointing toward the Yu Ming Red Roof Inn after twenty minutes of searching, while we carried the exausted bodies of our Exceed freinds through the town.

"I guess so." We walked in and bought the only room available. Happy and Carla were laid out on the couch on either end, covered with a throw blanket. Wendy and I got dressed for sleep in the only bed the room had. Which didn't bother us because we had liked each other for a while, we just hadn't told anyone. Even eachother, but we knew...

"Natsu... Im cold." Wendy whispered, careful not to wake up her overbearing fluffy freind.

"Not a problem." I rolled over and hugged her around the waist. She pulled my arm closer, resting against her suprisingly large boobs. She had hit pubrity around the time that we destroyed Tartarus six years ago, and I wasn't complaining. I let my body temperature rise a dozen degrees and she seemed to melt into me.

"Thanks." She said, audiably blushing. We stayed like this the rest of the night, but I stayed wide awake. Having such a beautiful girl laying with me was too much, I knew she felt my erection pressing into her thigh, but she fell asleep anyway. Around the time that the moon started to ascend high into the sky, my eyes fell closed, exaustion weighing them down.


End file.
